nocni_lowcyfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotte Branwell
Charlotte Branwell - była szefowa Instytutu w Londynie i pierwsza kobieta na stanowisku Konsula. Jest żoną Henry'ego Branwella. Biografia Wczesne życie Charlotte jest córką Granvilla Fairchilda i jego żony. Jako jedyna córka Granvilla, żałującego przez całe życie, że nie ma syna, który mógłby odziedziczyć po nim stanowisko szefa Instytutu, była szkolona. Ojciec włożył wszystkie swoje wysiłki w szkolenie Charlotte, aby była najlepsza. Część szkolenia polegała na przygotowaniu jej do roli szefowej Instytutu. Z tego powodu Charlotte musiała być obowiązkowa i odpowiedzialna. Pomimo tego dziewczyna stała się miłą i delikatną kobietą, choć momentami musiała być stanowcza.Mechaniczny Książę Charlotte od zawsze kochała się w Henry'm. Przypominał jej słodkiego szczeniaczka i zależało jej na nim. Nigdy jednak nie wierzyła, że on ją kocha. Kiedy miała szesnaście lat jej ojciec oświadczył, że Henry poprosił ją o rękę (prawdopodobnie, żeby rozwiązać dług między ich ojcami). Charlotte zgodziła się na to. W 1873 roku do Instytutu przybył Will Herondale, który uciekł z domu, by zamieszkać w Instytucie. Na każdą uprzejmość reagował sarkazmem i przykrymi komentarzami. Mimo to Charlotte i Henry starali się mu pomagać. Pojawienie się Jema Carstairsa ucieszyło Charlotte, a chłopcy znaleźli nić porozumienia.Mechaniczna Księżniczka Jakiś czas później ojciec Charlotte zmarł. W swoim ostatnim wniosku, Konsul Josiah Wayland nadał Charlotte i jej mężowi stanowisko szefów Instytutu. Tajemnica Mistrza W 1878 roku Will i Jem prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie działalności Klubu Pandemonium i tajemniczych morderstw. Trop prowadzi ich do Mrocznego Domu, w którym Mroczne Siostry więziły Tessę Gray - czarownicę nieświadomą swojej prawdziwej natury. Po uratowaniu jej, Charlotte starała się pocieszyć dziewczynę, proponując jej tymczasowe schronienie w Instytucie. Poprosiła o pomoc w śledztwie dotyczącym Klubu Pandemonium; w zamian zaoferowała pomoc w odnalezieniu jej brata, Nate'a i odkryciu jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Podczas badania ciał znalezionych w Mrocznym Domu, okazało się, że są zbudowane z mechanicznych części produkowanych przez Przyziemnego Axela Mortmaina. Charlotte wraz z Henrym odwiedziła go, aby dowiedzieć się o jego kontaktach z Podziemnymi, Klubie, a także o zaginionym bracie Tessy. Początkowo mężczyzna odmówił współpracy, obawiając się zemsty ze strony Mistrza. Charlotte przechytrzyła go, grożąc mu prototypem Sensora, twierdząc, że w każdej chwili może wezwać posiłki z Enklawy. Przestraszony zeznał im, iż rzekomym Mistrzem jest Alexei de Quincey, głowa londyńskiego klanu wampirów. Enklawa postanowiła działać i przedostać się na jedno z przyjęć de Quincey'a (który porywał ludzi i karmił się nimi dla zabawy). Informacje przekazała im Camille Belcourt, członkini klanu w Londynie i informatorka Nocnych Łowców. Na przyjęciu miała pojawić się Tessa pod postacią Camille; obiecano jej, że gdy Nate się pojawi, zostanie uratowany. Charlotte znajdowała się w grupie Nocnych Łowców, którzy walczyli i zabili znajdujące się w domu wampiry, ponieważ mieli dowody na łamanie przez nich Porozumień. Mortmain przekazał im później informacje, że de Quincey ukrywa się w jednej z kamienic wraz z grupą wampirów i pracuje nad stworzeniem mechanicznej armii, którą zamierza ożywić tego wieczoru. Charlotte wraz z dorosłymi członkami Enklawy przygotowała zasadzkę na de Quincey'a, zostawiając nieletnich Nefilim i służbę w Instytucie. Podczas ataku okazało się, że w kamienicy znajduje się jedynie garstka wampirów. Zanim zginął, de Quincey wyśmiał ich domysły, jakoby to on miał być Mistrzem. Charlotte zdała sobie sprawę, że Mortmain ich nabrał. Pełni obaw natychmiast wrócili do Instytutu.Mechaniczny Anioł Poszukiwanie Mortmaina Charlotte uczestniczyła w przesłuchaniu Clave, gdzie została przesłuchana pod Mieczem Anioła. Wtedy Benedict Lightwood zgłosił się do przejęcia Instytutu w Londynie. Konsul dał Charlotte dwa tygodnie na znalezienie Axela albo odda Instytut Ligtwoodom. Charlotte próbowała się przeciwstawić i twierdziła, że dali jej za mało czasu. Przez bardzo długi czas z innymi mieszkańcami Instytutu szukała jakiś wskazówek. Gdy to nie dało oczekiwanych rezultatów, Branwell zwróciła się do Cichych Braci, by poszukali czegoś w swoich archiwach. Na szczęście Charlotty znaleźli stary skargi złożone przez Mortmaina, których szczegóły znajdowały się w Instytucie w Yorku. Napisała list do szefa Instytutu, Aloysiusa Starkweathera, jednak ten ze względu na waśnie między rodziną Fairchildów a Starkweatherami, odmówił ujawnienia wszelakich informacji. W związku z tym pozwoliła Willowi Herondale'owi, Jemowi Carstairsowi i Tessie Gray udać się do Yorku po informacje. Po powrocie całej trójki z Instytutu w Yorku dowiedziała się o Herondale'ach, mieszkającej w rezydencji Ravenscar. Podejrzewała, że Mistrz może im zagrażać, dlatego poprosiła czarownika Ragnora Fella, by ten opiekował się rodziną Willa. Ragnor przyznał, że Mortmain dzięki nim uniemożliwia dalsze śledztwo, a w razie potrzeby będzie mógł grozić Willowi. Zaniepokojona Charlotta robiła wszystko, by zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Później, Will przekazał Charlotte informacje o wilkołakach, wykupujących cały zapas yin fen. Kobieta zaaranżowała spotkanie z przywódcą stada Woolseyem Scottem. Wilkołak zapewnił Charlottę, że nic nie wie o planach Mortmaina i z chęcią jej pomoże. Kiedy okazało się, że Jessamine jest szpiegiem, szefowa Instytutu była przerażona i zszokowana. Była obecna podczas procesu z Mieczem Anioła, zadawała jej pytania i próbowała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Mortmainie. Po skończonym przesłuchaniu załamała się i wybuchnęła płaczem, gdyż w Lovelace nadal widziała członka rodziny. Charlotte obmyśliła plan schytania Nate'a Graya. Razem z Henrym i pozostałymi Nocnymi Łowcami przeszukiwali opuszczony magazyn, gdy natknęła się na martwego wilkołaka. Zwymiotowała i wybiegła z pomieszczenia. Natknęła się na automat, który pozbawił ją przytomności. Nie mogła zobaczyć, jak jej mąż rzuca się na automat. Gdy wszystko się skończyło, Charlotta uświadomiła sobie, że nigdy nie znajdą Mistrza, więc postanowiła zrezygnować ze stanowiska szefowej Instytutu. Henry przeszkodził jej w czasie pisania listu do Konklawe, w którym chciała umieścić swoją rezygnacje. Oboje wyznali sobie miłość, a Charlotta stała się pewna, że Henry rzeczywiście ją kocha. Również Will starał się odwieść kobietę od pomysłu poddania się. Powiedział jej o całej wdzięczności, jaką czuł, odkąd go przygarnęła. Z zamian nie miał zamiaru pozwolić Charlotte popełnić tego błędu. Sophie odkryła, że Benedict choruje na demoniczną ospę. To dało pretekst, by pójść do niego i zacząć go szantażować. Podczas rozmowy ojcu towarzyszył Gideon Lightwood, starszy syn, który uwierzył Łowcom z Instytutu i postanowił trzymać ich stronę. Ostatecznie Konsul zgodził się, by Charlotte nadal prowadziła Instytut Londyński. Podczas świętowania małego zwycięstwa, Charlotte oznajmiła, że ona i Henry spodziewają się dziecka, chłopca. Małżeństwo zaczęło się kłócić o imię dla swojego nienarodzonego jeszcze syna, kiedy nagle zjawia się Cecily Herondale. Mechaniczna księżniczka Walka z automatami Charlotte była niezmiernie podekscytowana perspektywą ślubu Tessy i Jema. Pomagała Gray przy przymierzaniu sukni ślubnej. Gdy Gabriel Lightwood pojawia się w Instytucie, mówiąc, że ojciec zmienił się w demona przez swoją chorobę, kobieta postanawia pozwolić mu zostać razem z bratem, Gideonem. Konklawe chciało, by Charlotte stała się nowym Konsulem, ponieważ kadencja Josiaha Waylanda dobiegała końca. Jednakże Wayland był przeciwny tej decyzji; Branwell nie była słabą i kruchą kobietą, którą można było manipulować. Po tym, jak Will Herondale udał się do Walii poszukiwać Tessę, Charlotte robiła wszystko, by znaleźć lekarstwo dla umierającego Jema. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Instytutu szukali w bibliotece przydatnych informacji, jednak na próżno. Poprosiła nawet Magnusa Bane'a, lecz był bezsilny. Nie można było uratować Carstairsa. Jem osobiście ją przekonał, by przestali szukać leku, ale wezwać Cichych Braci. Postanowiła zorganizować grupę Nocnych Łowców, którzy mogliby pomóc jej i innym uratować Tessę i Willa, wbrew woli Konsula. Jednak żaden Łowca nie przybył z pomocą, nie licząc trzech Braci, twierdzących, że Wayland zwołał zgromadzenie Clave. Zgromadzeni użyli Portalu, który został wynaleziony przez Henry'ego z pomocą runów i magii Magnusa. Henry stał obok robota, gdy ten nagle ożył i złamał mu kręgosłup. Charlotte wpadła w panikę i nie chciała opuścić nieprzytomnego męża. Sophie próbowała ją odciągnąć, gdy ta wyczuła słaby puls. Po bitwie, Inkwizytor Whitelaw poinformował Charlotte, że Clave w większości głosowało na nią, by mogła być kolejnym Konsulem, po śmierci Waylanda. Początkowo sceptyczna, ostatecznie przyjęła propozycję, ale miała trzy warunki: może zostać w Londynie, przynajmniej na kilka pierwszych lat. Will ma przyjąć jej stanowisko, gdy uda się do Idrisu. A po trzecie, brat Zachariasz ma dostać jedną godzinę, by pożegnać się z Tessą i Willem. Jako Konsul, była świadkiem Wstąpienia Sophie do grona Nefilim. Również w tajemnicy przed innymi, pozwoliła Willowi i Cecily odwiedzić ich rodziców. Późniejsze życie Ostatecznie, Charlotte i jej rodzina przeprowadziła się do Idrisu. Zakończyła tradycję przemówień Konsula z balkonu Gardu. Charlotte i Henry nazwali swojego pierworodnego syna Charles Fairchild. Siedem lat pojawił się ich drugi syn, Matthew. W 1937 roku, Charlotte już jako staruszka i jej dzieci byli obecni w dniu śmierci Willa. Osobowość Charlotte jest miłą i oddaną osobą, którą łatwo polubić. Jej postawa przypomina matkę, udowadnia, że można jej zaufać. Z powodu tych cech, Charlotte zaskarbiła sobie miłość wszystkich mieszkańców Instytutu. Przez jej wzrost i ogólną delikatną budowę ciała, jest często niedoceniana i określają ją, jako słabą oraz łatwą do zmanipulowania. Jednak, nie licząc jej drobnej postury, jest osobą z wysokim autorytetem, potrafiącą odegrać rolę przywódcy i imponującą. To bardzo odpowiedzialna kobieta, zdolną utrzymać porządek w ryzach, chociaż jest bardzo młoda. Wygląd Charlotte jest niską kobietą, z grubymi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami i oczami w takim samym kolorze. Ogólnie jest zgrabna i szczupła, więc nie musi nosić gorsetu. Występowanie * Wampiry, ciasteczka i Edmund Herondale * Mechaniczny Anioł ''(pierwsze pojawienie się) * [[Mechaniczny Książę|''Mechaniczny Książę]] * ''Mechaniczna Księżniczka'' * Nothing but Shadows * Mroczne dziedzictwo ''(wspomniana) * [[The Last Hours|''The Last Hours]] * Ostatnia walka Instytutu Nowojorskiego * Miasto niebiańskiego ognia (wzmianka) Galeria Charlotte i henry 2.jpg Charlotte i henry.jpg Tarot 11.jpg Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Nocni Łowcy Kategoria:Członkowie rodziny Fairchildów Kategoria:Bohaterowie: „Diabelskie Maszyny” Kategoria:Członkowie Clave'u